Deadly Assassin
by animalllover
Summary: Katara learns the truth about her past,she leaves to become what she was destined. Zuko then goes after her; knowing her true intentions, he must save her before she does something she regrets. But, how do you save someone who was already broken? PLZ READ
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The dreaded war ended, the gang split up trying to do good. Zuko; now Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Sokka married Suki and moved to the South Pole with the other water benders to repair the village, Toph went with King Bumi to learn more earth/metal bending, Aang left to go and fix up the Air Temples, and me? Well, that's the problem I didn't do good instead I ran, I ran away after Zuko and Aang were trying to rebuild everything the fire nation destroyed. I ran away not looking back, because of three things, 1. I needed to learn more water bending 2. I could feel my hunger for blood bending becoming unbearable and 3. I was needed to be an assassin. Perhaps, you know two of three; one I am a water bender and I was still going to learn from Master Pakku, second you know when I was forced to learn blood bending I promised myself to never use that technique again, but I did and for some reason as the moon shone I was getting blood hunger. I needed to bend, but how could I? It was wrong, before I would deal with it, now it's getting harder and harder by the day.

So, now I must go back and see Hama and demand an answer from her, I must face the same person who cursed me. And third, you probably never knew, but when I was in the fire nation's palace I looked up old files to see my mother was part of an assassin group and that is why I must carry this on. After, I looked over the reports of the "animal attacks" they would call them I burned the papers so no one would figure this out and I burned mine records. There was no way that I wanted to be categorized; I needed to be an assassin because it makes me feel that I'm closer to my mother. Of course no one else knows about this, why would I tell them? They would shun me or give extremely long speeches how this is wrong, and the only way to learn how to be an assassin is to go back to the fire nation. Where I can find the only one who can teach me.

This is my story and I am not the sad pathetic girl some people thought I was.

My name is Katara and I am the world's greatest fear.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Bending

It was a quiet, deadly night I was running through the forest to the village where Hama is being held in, my thoughts were racing through my head, Should I do this? What if I can't find the answers? I was running in all black; a black mask that only showed my eyes and everything else complete clad in black. I look up to see the full moon; _The moon, great it shines tonight._ I thought bitterly. I was jumping over branches in the trees one by one. I kept thinking back to when Master Pakku taught me new moves before I came here, to this revolting village. At first he was happy to see me, but he knew something was wrong, once I told him about blood blending he thought I was cursed. Everyone did actually, he told the council and therefore I was banished. I could still see their sad faces as they figured out my "power." The only good part of that was before I confessed; I already learned everything Master Pakku knew. I even beat him in a match, I was feared, and my "power" was beyond what they ever heard of. I was banished, I felt horrible, but I knew they were scared of me I mean who wouldn't? A 17 year old girl beating their oldest, strongest water bender, yeah I was feared.

I was jumping over the branches by two now, I was getting a feel for this, then I saw the village coming into view, at the same time rain started to come down. _Perfect,_ I thought devilishly as I was standing straight up on a branch as I leaned my hand on the trunk. The rain was coming down hard, soaking my clothes, but I didn't care this was getting done tonight. I looked up to the moon as I felt my hand starting to reach out trying to do blood bending. I realized what it was doing so I brought it down. There's something you should know, when a full moon is out like tonight I almost have no control of my body. But, tonight I WILL find the answer. I jump down from the tree as I walk into the village to see everyone asleep, it was quiet and dark for this cursed village, but as I walked I saw the prison where they kept her.

"This is going to end here," I whispered darkly, I back flipped over to the door and I opened the large wooden door, into the steel prison. When I opened up I saw two fire nation guards talking to each other, I walk out to the red velvet desk. As I stood there, both men turned around, one was plump and the other thin. The plump one turned around eyeing me,

"What do you want?" He asked as the skinny one stood there motionless.

"I am here to see Hama." I stated, I watched each of their expressions change, the plump one eyes went big as his mouth gaped and the thin one just dropped his mouth as they both turned to each other. Finally, the plump one spoke,

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't let you to see her." He told me still very surprised.

"And why not?" I asked very irritable, my hands in fists.

"Because…….do you know what she is capable of?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, sorry miss but you must leave now." He told me sternly, _Ohhhh no I came to see her!_ I thought bitterly.

"No! I am going to see her, you big fat man." I yelled, I saw them both stand up and come in front of me, their hands ready to throw fireballs.

"We said no!" the plump one yelled, I smirked I readied my hands to do the curse.

"Go ahead, try." I taunted,

"With pleasure," The plum one said before both of them shot their fire at me, I ducked out of the way and I used blood bending to twist their hands behind their backs.

"You're a witch?" the thin spoke as I sprawled them on the floor.

"No, I just know how to kich fire nation ass. Now give me the keys….wait a minute I'll get it myself." I smirked as I went over to the thin one I took the keys from his pocket, but as I bent down he spit in my face saying,

"Go to hell." I wiped away the spit from the side of my face.

"Big mistake doing that!" I yelled back, I made him stand up and threw him against a wall; I then made him come and face me. I then punched him square in the jaw letting the crimson blood flow out of his mouth making him go limp and fall to the ground with a thud. The plump one was yelling at me giving me threats, so I walk over to him and smile devilishly, "Now where is Hama?!" I demanded losing my patience.

"I'm not telling you!" He spat back, trying to sound brave but only succeeding in getting me even more angry.

"Oh well, more fun for me." I then made him stand up, grab his sword from his pocket and made him point the shark point of the sword to his heart. "Now, where is her cell?" I asked again making him apply more pressure to the sword making him bleed. His face was in total shock and you could see the fear in his eyes.

"D-down t-t-the h-h-hall, o-on t-the l-l-left." He stuttered,

"See was that so hard?" I smirked, and I kicked him in the head making him fall unconscious.

I opened the door to the prisons and followed the instructions; I look to see fire benders either asleep or pacing back and forth. The halls were made from steel, and I only saw a few fire nation guards protecting the cells. As I ducked in the shadows and scurry over, I come to Hama's cell. Just before two fire nation guards attack me.

"You're coming with us," A man spoke behind me, I turned around both ready to send fire my way. I sigh, before I used blood bending to knock them out. I turned back to the door putting the key into the lock,

"This is it," I whispered before turning the key and opening up her cell. I walked in to see her staring back at me.

"Hello Katara, no time no see."


	3. Chapter 2: Hama

There she was, her pale wrinkly face that haunted me in my dreams the moon shining over her features. Her hair still gray, her bones were even skinner and more boney looking, and worst of all she looked like a wreck on the outside, but you could see the fire in her eyes as she stared deep into your soul just waiting to rip you apart----literally.

"Hello Katara," Hama spoke, her voice raspy sending chills up my spine.

" Hama ," I spat, as I took a step in her cell as she rose to her feet. Her bones cracking in the process as she walked in front of me, only 4 feet between us, anything can happen right now.

"Well, well, you seem to be enjoying this new power of yours Katara. Let me guess you want to know how to get rid of it, so you don't feel the moon's pull on you as the very gift is tearing you apart." Hama replied, smiling evilly as she spoke. My eyes went wide; thanking that she couldn't se my mouth, for it was gaping.

"This is a CURSE you brought on ME! You hag, you're the one who caused me this dread!" I yelled back, some tears forming in my eyes, but wiped them away to show no weakness.

"No, no, no, Katara, this is a gift. Many people would love this power, and you think of it as garbage." Hama replied her smile fading, still locking eyes with me as we stare each other down.

"You are WRONG! I was banished from the Northern Water Tribe, because of this! I am an outcast because of you!" I screamed, as I took a deep breath I spoke cruelly, "Now, tell me how to stop this and how to get rid of it." I stare at her my eyes cold as stone as she starts to smile, her yellow teeth coming into view.

"You can't get rid of it, once you know how to bend there's no turning back." Hama smiled, as she stood her ground, I felt my rage pumping, "However, the only to stop the pull of the bending that is consuming you every second…..you must blood bend."

I look at her my eyes wide from shock, _No, no, NO!! I can't! I won't! But if I don't I know somehow I will._ I thought as I stared at her.

"No," I gasped, as Hama is smiling back.

"Yes, Katara, embrace the feeling of how you must blood bend, because if you don't the pull will, and if you give it that chance you will loose your water ability and you will not stop killing people till you are the last one left." Hama smiled, her face showing she was serious and at the same time enjoying this moment.

I shook my head all thoughts racing in; I look down for a second at the cold tile floors and look up to see her face smiling even more. "How do you know this?" I barely say, as my voice was almost cracking as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Katara, I am the one you went through the same process, but I did stop killing people did I not? I only kidnapped people, there's a difference." Hama spoke her voice fueling my loathing for her.

I look down defeated once more, _I lost, I must blood blend._ I thought as I look up to see her only a few inches from my face. "Who should I blood bend?" I could see the smile on Hama 's face begin to grow wide.

"You think it is all that bad, but don't worry once you find a person to blood bend on, you can let the pull of the force go into the one who are controlling. From there you can let out the energy that the blood bending is stored up and you will have control."

"What do you mean energy? And the fact that I can let it all out?" I asked, as she turned to face the moon, her arched back to me.

"Inside you that blood bending is eating you alive almost, and that is why you sometimes can't control your own movements during a full moon. I am guessing you used blood bending to get in the jail, but you did not let the energy out. When you are controlling another just put all your power in it and you feel the rush of energy leave your body and you will be in control." Hama spoke still looking at the moon, as her veins flexed.

"Who do I blood bend on?" I ask as I look up to see her getting a fighting stance.

"Me," Hama responded before coming after me at full force.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight

I took a stance as thoughts were racing through my head, _Do I need to kill her? Maybe I can deal with it? Why would she do this to me? _I watched as Hama got in her stance as I did as well. The moon shone brightly and I could feel the power taking control as I used blood bending trying to take control of Hama's body, but either way we couldn't we would just keep deflecting each other's movements.  
"Come on Katara, you should be winning." Hama taunted as she took water out of the air and threw icicles at me. I dodged to the right taking water out of the air as well and shaped the water in a water whip and tried to hit her, but she would just stop the water before it hit her.

"How am I supposed to beat you?! We are both powerful water benders who deflect everything the other throws, and the blood bending doesn't work!" I yelled as I was getting frustrated.

"You are not keeping an open mind Katara and you are not letting out the energy. Think Katara of what you can do." Hama replied as she tried using blood bending but I just redirected it. _Think come on! I can do this!_ I thought as I saw a group of fire benders come this way from the entire ruckus. _I got it!!_ I yelled in my head as I smile evilly as I my eyes darted to the fire benders coming closer. I lowered my water bending stance as I got ready to use blood bending.

"Come on Katara, we have tried this already, it won't work." Hama smiled as she too got ready for blood bending.

"Yeah, but we never tried this." I replied as I used blood bending to bring the guards in the cell. I saw her face grow paler as I used the fire benders to push her in a corner. "Goodbye Hama," I smiled evilly as I heard all the benders' voices saying to 'Stop!' or 'Why can't I control my body!' I raised each of their hands and they took their stance as fire lit from their hands.

"Congratulations Katara, you are cured." Hama smiled as she lowered her stance.

"Goodbye Hama," I responded cruelly as I let the guards throw their fire on her, her body withered in pain, her face slowing disintegrating, as the fire consumed her ashes, the putrid smell of rotting flesh felled my nose.

I then used the guards to attack each other, with fire bending as each one was getting burned alive. You could smell the burning flesh as you heard their screams of agony before they wasted away, but I left one alive. I don't know why but this guard was more frightened than the others. He was a scrawny man, who was shaking in his boots. He looked around the scene seeing the Hama's ashes, the other guards' ashes scattered on the floor, then he looked up in my eyes, as I brought him down on his knees as I kneeled down.

"Why are you so much more frightened than the others were?" I asked, as he stared in my eyes.

"Be-be-because I-I kn-kn-know th-th-this te-te-techinque. I-I sa-sa-saw th-th-this be-be-before." He stuttered I took pity on him his eyes were lowered as his lip trembled in the moon light.

"I will let you live, but if you tell anyone that you saw me I will come after you and I will kill you. Don't forget that." I whispered as I used blood bending to knock him unconscious. I walk out of the cell, all the prisoners are raging to get out as some tried to bang on the doors. I walk through the red halls as I walked outside I didn't feel the pull of the energy anymore, I could move every part of my body at will, and I knew I have one more step before I avenge my mother's death. Sure, I didn't kill him, but now I need to maybe I can find more answers to why the Fire Nation killed her. However, to become what I was destined I needed to be trained, and there was only one person who knows how.

**In the Fire Nation 3 days later**

Aang had come to the fire Nation to go over some new plans for rebuilding the nations, but as Aang came closer to Zuko he noticed that he was looking more paler than usual as he sat at his desk staring into oblivion.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang greeted, as Zuko turned around from his chair, and smiled.

"Hey Aang,"

"Hey Zuko? Have you seen Katara lately?" Aang asked, as Zuko's face began to grow pale.

"No, I haven't seen her sorry Aang." Zuko responded as he put on a I'm-ok-face as he brought Aang to the Fire Nation discussing room to go over plans.

"Well, okay, but tell me if you hear anything I haven't seen her in a while." Aang responded going into the room to meet all the repersentives of the other nations. But, as Aang went in to great everyone, Zuko stayed behind as his thoughts were racing.

Yes, Zuko knew everything, he knew where Katara had been from the letter he received from the Fire Nation prison, he knew about her blood bending. Even though no one else knew, he only knew one person who had that much power, and now he had a hunch where she was going to go, or who she was going to find; Jet.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please Review! Don't worry there will be some Zutara and Jetara as well. **

**Please Review!!**

**Animalllover**


	5. Chapter 4: Him

I looked at the pools of blood around my feet, the body laying on the bed, the crimson blood dripping from his mouth in a repetitive pattern. _Drip, Drip, Drip._ I looked at the man, well, to be precise the scrawny man from the prison.

"Told you, I'd come after you." I whispered as I turned to leave. Yes, I did know he told the other Fire Nation guards about me, because I was hidden in the shadows when they discussed about how I am now a criminal. I saw them write an urgent letter to the Fire Lord Zuko, I tried to stop them, but I was too late. I know Zuko knows it's me, now its up to him what's he's going to do now. And frankly, I think he'll just keep this on the DL (down low) but you are never sure.

I walked outside the moon shining, there was no pull, no urge, nothing just pure bliss. I smiled, I was free-sort of- I walked along the stone dark path that will lead me to the Fire Nation,

"Time to find an old friend." I whispered before running through the dark, as I thought of a plan to get Jet out of prison.

**Fire Nation (Zuko's POV)**

I figured Katara would come looking for Jet, but the question still remains why? Why would she go through all, of this trouble now? There were so many questions and not enough answers. I walk out to the balcony, today was very interesting with everything going on. Today I had Jet arrested so I could lure Katara into a trap, but unfortunately Jet had got away from the guards. Sure, I was pissed but now I had to be watching over with everything I had and the only way to do that is become 'friends' with Katara. And I knew exactly how,

I walked aver to my closet where I kept all of my 'never-going-to-do-that-again' stuff, but who knew I would need this now. I opened up the doors to find my old uniform, with the mask above the clothing and the two swords next to it. _The Blue Spirit is back,_

**With Katara (Katara's POV)**

I walked for hours and it was nearly sunset I had only a few miles before I would find Jet in his 'home,' and I figured if I go to bed now I can get an early start ing the morning to get him out and run. I stopped walking as I was in the middle of the road, I looked around to make sure no one was there, but some how I could feel a presence lurking behind me, but I brushed it off. I kept on walking and I saw a faint village only a mile away,

"Perfect," I mumbled, as I used my water bending to lift me up to the nearest tree branch and began hopping over the tree limbs. As the village came into view I saw a market selling a wide variety of food, _This is just to easy,_ I thought as the man of the sop turned to leave.

**With The Blue Spirit (Blue Spirit's POV)**

I saw her jump over the branches as she neared the village, and boy in only a few weeks has she grown taller and fuller around the chest. I looked at her as she stared at the food down below, I knew what was going to happen and this was my chance to become 'friends.'

**With Katara (Katara's POV)**

As the man left I hopped down from the tree and I went over to the food. I grabbed everything I could hold, but as I was about to leave I saw a newspaper on the ground with Jet's picture in the front. I set down the food and picked up the newspaper and read the article about Jet. I scanned through the lines

_Today a prisoner had escaped prison by knocking both guards unconsciousness, escaping early this morning. It is said that Fire Lord Zuko had ordered Jet to be thrown in jail for other concerns that we have not yet discovered. Jet is a very dangerous man and should not be consulted or any wise in contact with, under any circumstances let him any where near you. Jet is now on loose and if any one sees him please let the prison guards know. _

I looked at the paper in shock, sure it was a small paragraph if you could call it that but it was to the point. Underneath the paragraph was an awful looking picture of him there was nothing at all that resembled him, except for the face structure, but if you saw him in real life and looked at the picture you probably wouldn't see the similarities. I looked at the picture not being careful of my surroundings; just as I was getting up I heard a thud right behind me. I turned around to see _him._

**Please Review!!! I also want to thank everyone else who was commented!!!! Sorry to leave a cliff again **

**Animalllover**


End file.
